fyrewritersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 19
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 19 I trusted my sword of Vulkanadon into the head of a minion, it started screaming and sizzling but was still trying to scratch me with its sharp claws. I looked up and quickly raised my shield to parry a spike of Yce that bounced off and embedded itself in the wall. When I glanced to see where it had gone, I was surprised to see that many more had embedded itself underneath it. “These critters are nasty!” I thought to myself while I cut through another one and threw a Fyreball that hit a small group of minions and blew them to pieces. I looked around. Santuric was fighting excellently, standing on my right, the two of us being closet to the door. Deff was behind us and guarded Sates who was lying on the floor, clutching his shoulder. Many, many minions was amassing to come through the door, but luckily for us, the door to this chamber was made very modest and was so an excellent place to make a stand as the enemies would bottleneck. It was probably designed that way too I thought. Another wave of minions came through the door, so, instinctively I transformed my Vulkanadon sword into a boomerang. I threw it and it beheaded several minions before returning to my hand. “Nice one!” Santuric yelled in between a blow with his weapon of choice, his staff. Gradually, we thinned the enemy numbers till the point where we could go into the hallway. “Let’s go check the study!” I yelled over the screams of the last minions. “We need to find out where to go next!” So we all went out to the hallway which was now empty of minions and it also seemed like the Yce that covered the walls had retracted. Maybe we had eradicated them, maybe they had fled or maybe they were preparing for a second wave. The study was only a few doors down so we did not have the opportunity to see the entire length of the hallway, so we couldn’t know what they were doing. I helped Deff carry Sates who had passed out it seemed. It seemed he still had a lot of recovering to do with his wound. We reached the study and went in. I was in the same state as last time I had been here. An image of that girl pinged into my mind, but I shook it off, we had more pressing things at hand. We sat Sates down at a table and then we all started searching the shelves for anything that might have gone missing. I searched row up and row down but it seemed nothing had gone missing. I looked at the back of all these old tomes, “The Fyre in the Medieval Ages” “Effect of the Fyre on the Changes of the World” “Fraiu Firu Stana”. The last one, thinner than all the rest, but somehow more luring, seemed to be written in a language I had not seen anywhere else, so for a moment I forgot all about our current situation and took it out from its place where it had been for ages judging by the dust. I looked at the cover which read “Fraiu Firu Stana – Triikk” in big curving golden letters. But I heard a noise coming from the entrance of the room, so I quickly put it in an inner pocket I formed in my Vulkanadon cloak, and ran to where Sates was sitting. It seemed Sates had woken up. We all gathered around him to see what was going on. He was staring through the doorway out into the hall with his hand raised and a terrified look on his face. Santuric bent down in front of him, his back against the door. “Relax Sates!” He said “What’s wro…” But he didn’t get to finish his sentence as a minion appeared to jump out of nowhere and land on his back. It started scratching at his face because the rest of his body was covered in his Vulkanadon cloak, and because of that it had melted before we could even react, but Santuric was badly injured. Then I heard noises from the hallway. “Deff!” I yelled “Get Santuric over to Sates, and prepare to get out of here, now! I’ll hold them off!” Deff dragged the passed out Santuric over towards Sates, but before I could even materialize my sword and shield, the horde appeared in the doorway. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I raised my arms and felt the heat rise in my body. Then it seemed everything went quiet and in slow motion. To my left and a little back I saw Deff dragging Santuric with a frightened face, and Santuric’s bad wounds. And in the doorway I saw the vicious faces of the minions, crawling over themselves to get to me. Then it was as if a mind was taken over by a spark and everything went black for a split second. Then it all returned to normal and I had lowered my arm and was forcing the minions back with a stream of Fyre emitting from my hands. At first this was going well, but my energy was rapidly drained. “Deff, we need to go!” I yelled over the noise of the roaring fyre and the screams of the melting minions. “We’re ready!” I heard him yell, so I gave it my last effort which made a ‘bulk’ in the stream that momentarily forced them back, and this gave me my opening. I stopped the stream, turned around and ran towards Deff who was holding Sates and Santuric a few meters away. Deff yelled something but I didn’t hear it, I just ran for my life. I was almost there but then hear a scream behind me, I looked around and saw a minion leaping at me, and it would surely have hit me if a fyreball had not blown it apart. I looked back at the others. Sates had raised his arm with a grim smile on his face. Knowing it was now or never, I leapt towards them and grabbed Deff’s shoulder. Then fyre surrounded us and the next thing I knew, we were looking down at the HQ, standing where we first arrived, at the top of Vuulk. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting